


Coerced

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Clonecest, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel walked towards Sarah until they were only a few inches apart. Her hand moved to tuck a few strands of hair gently behind Sarah’s left ear. “Kira isn’t the only one I wanted, Sarah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coerced

“You got what you wanted, yeah?” Sarah snapped. “Why don’t you just get the hell out of my face and let me see Kira, my daughter.”

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and paced back and forth across the room. A small smile made it’s way to her face before she nodded. “A deal is a deal. Come with me, Sarah and I’ll bring you to your daughter but it will have to be a short visit. We have to get you settled in your new home.”

Her brows furrowed but she held back whatever sarcastic comment was playing on the tip of her tongue. “Take me to my daughter.”

The walk to where they were housing Kira was quick. Rachel opened the door and backed out of the way just in time for Sarah to barrel through the entryway.

“Mummy!” Kira cried out.

“Hey, monkey,” Sarah whispered, holding her daughter in her arms. Rachel watched intently until clearing her throat. “I need to go get settled but I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Kira nodded reluctantly. “We’ll have dinner together, right?”

Rachel smiled. “I promise your mum will be there for dinner, Kira.”

The smile on Rachel’s face didn’t fade as Sarah left the room and walked towards her new room. It was only two doors away from Kira’s.

“In here, Sarah. I assume the room will be up to your standards?” Rachel motioned for the security to stand right outside the door. She would call to them if necessary.

“What the hell am I doing here, Rachel? What is you fucking game?”

Rachel shook her head. “Temper, Sarah. Is this how you thank me after I brought you here? I didn’t have to do that you know.”

“You took my daughter in the first place! The only person you’re doing a favor is yourself.”

Rachel walked towards Sarah until they were only a few inches apart. Her hand moved to tuck a few strands of hair gently behind Sarah’s left ear. “Kira isn’t the only one I wanted, Sarah.”

It seemed like Sarah didn’t understand from the expression on her face. Rachel was only more than happy to oblige by pulling Sarah close and pressing their lips together.

She went lax in her grip at first but then gathered her strength and shoved her away. “You’re fucked in the head, Rachel.”

“I expected you would react this way and I respect your right but remember this, Sarah. You will not lay a hand on me again,” Rachel had stalked close to Sarah and tangled her hand in her hair. Wrenching her head back, she smiled sweetly down at the identical looking face. “One way or another you will accept my advances, Sarah. If you want to continue to see your daughter than I suggest that you start cooperating with me, understood?”

“Fuck you.”

Rachel laughed. “You will come to realize Sarah that no matter how unlikely it might seem, I always get what I want and I do mean always.”

~*~

“You’re a right twat is what you are!”

Sarah kicked and beat her fists against the door but to no avail. It didn’t open and Rachel didn’t come back. She came back the next morning with food and the same words from the previous night.

“Let me see Kira, Rachel.” Sarah’s voice was steady though if you looked close enough you could see her hands trembling. “I promised her I would see her for dinner.”

“Sarah that promise is already broken but you can agree to another one if you agree to my terms.”

Sarah nearly shouted the word ‘bitch’ but forced herself to swallow the word. After a deep breath, Sarah reluctantly gazed at Rachel. “What interest can I possibly hold for you, Rachel?”

“You interest me.”

“I interest you?” Sarah repeated, the bitterness obvious in her voice. “I’m not a fucking animal.”

“Nor are you human,” Rachel countered.

She narrowed her eyes at Rachel before surging forward and smashing their lips together. Rachel gladly responded to the brutal and violent kiss. It didn’t take long for her to seek to deepen it. The urge to shove her away was strong but Sarah resisted. If anything, she had to do this for Kira. 

Rachel would keep her daughter from her until she did get her way.

“On the bed, Sarah and do rid yourself of those clothes. I find they’ll only get in the way for what I have planned next.”

“A straight up romantic you are,” Sarah muttered as she hurriedly undressed. The sooner they got this over with the better.

“Sarah, you’ll eventually see that I can be very romantic.”

It was not as clinical as an experience as Sarah thought it would be. Rachel’s fingers made her arch her back in pleasure and it made Sarah feel nothing but revulsion—well afterwards at least.

“Leaving already?” Sarah snapped as Rachel climbed out of the bed and began dressing again. “I guess I can’t expect a cuddle, yeah?”

“Next time, Sarah. Don’t you have a dinner to make with your daughter?”

Sarah made sure not to let anything show when she saw Kira that evening. Instead, she focused on hugging the hell out of her daughter because she wasn’t sure when she would see her again. Rachel was unpredictable like that it seemed.

“Mummy, where were you yesterday?”

“I was sick monkey but I’m all better now. Let’s have some dinner and then dessert. Does that sound good?”

Kira smiled and wrapped her arms around Sarah’s neck. “I’m glad we’re having dinner together, mom.”

“Me too, Kira.”

There would be a price for continuous visits with her daughter. Sarah was going to have to continue to be Rachel’s… whatever but it would have to be so for Kira’s sake.

Sometime during the evening Rachel did join them, asking Sarah if she would meet with her tomorrow evening again. Sarah clutched her fork tightly in her right hand before nodding.

What other choice did she have?


End file.
